


They Should Be Jealous Of Us

by RageHappyRoses



Category: X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, First Date, Fluff, Jealousy, Rare Pairings, Requited Love, Superheros
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 21:42:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4495764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageHappyRoses/pseuds/RageHappyRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>X-Ray hates how much time Vav is spending with his new girlfriend, mostly because he can't get his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Should Be Jealous Of Us

**Author's Note:**

> I might write a few chapters, meaning two or three, just let me know if I should. ^^Uu the ship is underrated.

He knew full well that he should've been happy for his friend but something about all those tropes in movies where the best friend got left behind for some girl seemed honest. Ray knew that Gavin would never do that...probably. The point being that Gavin going out with Ash was a big deal to him but he couldn't say anything, he didn't want to bring him down. Ray wasn't just jealous though, he was almost envious. He couldn't even ask the girl he liked out on a date, at least Gavin could agree to go out with Ash. Now he wouldn't be so mad about it if Gavin hadn't talked about her and asked about her and wondered constantly about her. "What do you think her favorite color is?" "Does she like restaurants?" "Should I get her something?" "Does she like flowers?" It was annoying! The fact that the two had actually been together for a few weeks now almost made the nagging stop at first but somehow it managed to pick up again. Not only did Gavin talk about her, he was always with her. Most days Ray was out by himself patrolling the city and taking care of some common burglars. They still had a job to do and Gavin didn't seem to care too much.

Ray sighed and took off his glasses to rub at his eyes with one hand, coffee tray with two coffees in the other walking through the doors to Monarch Labs. It was late and Gavin was at Ash's house or something, he didn't pay too much attention to the explaination after 'I'm not coming on patrol tonight'. Ray had seen the light on in one of the rooms on the higher levels and figured Hilda must've still been working on something. The door slid open and there was Hilda hunched over papers and spare parts at a lab table. Ray scoffed and sat a coffee down next to her. 

"Late night?" He asked quietly. She spared a quick glance his way before taking the coffee and sipping it. Ray sighed and took a seat next to her. 

"I know you're here to vent about Gav, go ahead I'm listening" Hilda muttered as she scribbled a few things down on paper before tinkering with the device again. Ray bit his lip and stared down at the coffee in his hands. 

"He's always with her, he was nervous around her for a while, which was hilarious, but how he's just annoying and he likes her so much. I should be happy but I'm not, I'm just mad and...and not okay with it! I don't get it, why does he get the girl and I get squat? What's up with that bullshit? I mean I'm good looking!" Ray ranted, which earned a scoff from Hilda. 

"Sure you are" she joked with a small smile, Ray rolled his eyes and smiled a bit before continuing. 

"I'm serious Hilda, I'm just...not okay with it." 

"You're jealous" 

"Am not, shut up. I guess I'm just mad he had the balls to say he likes her and I'm here still pussy footing around my damn feelings like my life would end if she doesn't feel the same" Ray moped as he rested his head on the table. Hilda stopped messing with the device to look at him. 

"You want my honest advice?" She asked and he only nodded. "Just tell her but...not like you're nervous. Just say it like you're reading a book. That way if she declines you can say you're joking and you don't feel as bad yourself. Trust me I feel just about the same way. The guy I like is way too amazing and too naive to realize that I like him like that" she shrubbery before pushing a strand of hair behind her ear and continuing to work. 

"You sure that would work?" 

"Mh hm" 

"Ok...I like you a lot Hilda and I have for a while." 

There was silence as Hilda's hands stopped and Ray held his breath. Hilda's eyes turned to him, standing up straight. She took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes. 

"I like you too Ray and I seriously don't think you've ever noticed" and there is was, just like lines in a book. It was simple and almost quiet. The uncomfortable and uncertain air wasn't there. Suddenly the two smiled wide and pulled each other into a tight hug. 

"No, I never noticed" he chuckled a bit. Hilda scoffed and rolled her eyes. 

"Guess I didn't noticed you like me either" she said as they pulled away slightly. Silence settled again as Ray's hand went to her cheek, they both leaned in, lips touching before their glasses went askew. They both laughed and blushed in embarrassment. "Glasses off?" She questioned. 

"Yeah, glasses off" he chuckled as they both slid off the frames and went in again for a soft kiss. Hilda smiled as she pulled her lips away slowly, not very willing to. 

"You smell" she said as she laughed. He laughed back and nudged her lightly. 

"You try patrolling for hours" Ray retorted as they both slid their glasses back on to see. Hilda shrugged and turned back to the desk. Ray bit his lip before taking a step closer to her. "So...dinner tomorrow? My treat?" He asked shyly. Hilda smirked, not looking away. 

"Sure thing, X-Ray" she laughed as she used his pseudonym. Ray smiled modestly, nodding and walking out while trying to hide his excitement.


End file.
